Walter Cobb
Inspector Walter Cobb is the head of the NYPD Major Cases unit. He reluctantly brings in the suspended John McClane to play the sadistic game of "Simon Says" by Simon Gruber, under Simon's request. Die Hard with a Vengeance When the 1st bomb of Simon went off, Walter Cobb and the rest of the dept. were busy answering and making calls. Walter was called by Simon Gruber to get John McClane to go to Harlem with a sandwich board saying "I hate niggers". After picking McClane up, Walter notes how McClane "looks like shit." He also asks about how McClane is doing with Holly and the kids only to get a very negative response. After the Harlem incident, Walter later tries to talk Simon out of tormenting McClane and telling him that John isn't worth all the trouble. Walter calls McClane a 'toilet bug' and emphasizes how pathetic McClane has become, to try and persuade Simon to forget about getting revenge and instead settle for a payment of sorts. However Simon decline meaning McClane, Zeus and the police will still have to play his game. Walter refers to Simon as a 'raving maniac' and has no choice but to take McClane off suspension and give him his badge and service pistol. After McClane and Zeus race to the subway, only for it to be blown up by Simon, the FBI is brought in to help out with the current issue. The FBI, led by agents Andy Cross and Bill Jarvis, ask McClane and Zeus a bunch of questions to find out how much they know but this only aggravates. Walter also sees this as a waste of time, convincing the FBI to instead explain who they think is involved in the incident. After Simon's real identity is revealed, he calls the group while they're still in the van and explains how he has now placed a much larger bomb in one of the schools in greater New York. He also mentions that the police can no longer use their radios. Horrified by this, Walter quickly takes control of the matter by first asking how much the FBI can assist. Unfortunately the time restraint isn't enough for the FBI to properly do anything. Walter decides that while McClane and Zeus go play Simon's riddle games, he and the rest of the NYPD will scatter to every school in the city in order to find the bomb. Because of this plan, Simon and his men find it very easy to steal the gold in the Federal Reserve bank. Before McClane leaves, he give him his cell phone so McClane has some way of contacting him if he gets the code to disarm the bomb. While Walter and the police are having difficulty hunting down the bomb, McClane discovers Simon's true intentions and tries to tell Walter to find out who the 21st president was. However McClane is cut off while entering a tunnel meaning Walter is only able to put out a search for the 14 dump trucks. Later on McClane meets a trucker named Jerry who tells McClane that the 21st president is Chester A. Arthur. McClane then tells Jerry to find Walter and tell him this. This in turn leads the police to the Chester A. Arthur Elementary School where the bomb is found in a fake refrigerator. The bomb expert, Charlie Weiss gets straight to work on disarming the bomb while Walter and Joe Lambert get the children inside, ready to evacuate the school. While Joe believes they should get the children out as soon as possible, Walter insists that they should wait for McClane to get the code. When the timer is getting close to detonation, Walter decides to begin evacuating the school. The police manage to evacuate the school only to realize there are still some children inside. When Charlie discovers this, he ignores Walter's instructions to get out of the school and instead continues trying to disarm the bomb. The bomb however turns out to be a fake. After McClane and Zeus escape Simon's exploded ship, Walter and the police pick them up from the sea and quickly get them medical assistance. Thinking that the FBI will be mad at him for the whole incident, Walter assures McClane that they'll be too busy working on the salvage operation. McClane then explains to Walter that the FBI are simply wasting their time since Simon stole the gold. When McClane disappointedly says Simon beat him, Walter tries to make him feel a little better by insisting that he beat all of them, to take away some of the blame. Trivia *In the end credits, Walter Cobb is misspelled Arthur Cobb. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Allies Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Police officers